


All About Us

by LadyDrace



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Implied Torture, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic to the lyrics of T.a.t.u - All about us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Prelocandkanar fixed my commas. I bow to the grammar-master. Thanks a lot! :oD

They say, they don't trust,

You, me, we, us,

So we'll fall if we must,

Cause it's you, me,

And it's all about,

It's all about

 

Elim. They don't trust him. I can see it on their faces. It wouldn't hurt me half as much if they didn't also clearly think that my judgement must be impaired, when it comes to him. They don't even trust 'me' when it comes to Elim. And these people are supposed to be my friends. They are supposed to support me and accept me, to be open about how I choose to live my life. Oh, a few of them at least seem politely happy for me, but they still don't trust us.

 

It's all about us, all about us

It's all about, all about us

All about us

There's a thing that they can't touch

'Cause you know (ah-ah)

 

It's all about us, all about us

It's all about, all about us

All about us

We'll Run away if we must

'Cause you know (ah-ah)

 

I should take him away from here. It would be so easy. With my training I could hide us so well I doubt even Tain could find us. It is so tempting. But I can't do that to him. His life, his career, his friends are here. It's all here on this wretched Hell hole. The same surroundings that make me clench my teeth and square my shoulders merely make him appreciate his life even more. It thrills him to be on the edge of his universe and it keeps his fire burning. I doubt I alone could keep that same fire burning somewhere else.

 

It's all about us (it's all about us)

It's all about love (it's all about us)

In you I can trust (it's all about us)

It's all about us

 

I trust you. Oh, Elim, I trust you. Whatever gruesome life you might have lead, I truly believe you are a different man when it comes to me. To others you might still be a heartless torturer, but to me you are my very light. You are more to me than I ever thought anyone would be. I know your past still comes back to you every once in a while and I know you will probably do more horrible things in the future. Because it's partly your nature and partly a life long pattern you've followed blindly to please Tain. And worst of all... I really don't care. All those faceless, nameless people can suffer for all I care, if only you stay here with me. I feel like a terrible person for thinking it, but I must be honest with myself if I want to avoid poisoning this thing we have from the inside.

 

If they hurt you,

They hurt me too,

So we'll rise up,

Won't stop,

And it's all about,

it's all about,

 

Julian. I swear I will protect you. With all that I am. If anyone ever tries to hurt you, I will kill them. One by one. Slowly. With your name on my lips as they bleed to death under my hands. I will drain out my anguish into their dying eyes and when I'm sure that you're safe, I'll curl myself around you. Keep you warm and comfortable until the pain they caused you is all but forgotten. They will never touch you again.

 

It's all about us, all about us

It's all about, all about us

All about us

There's a thing that they can't touch

'Cause you know (ah-ah)

 

It's all about us, all about us

It's all about, all about us

All about us

We'll Run away if we must

'Cause you know (ah-ah)

 

It's all about us (it's all about us)

It's all about us (it's all about us)

In you I can trust (it's all about us)

It's all about us

 

You and me. Nobody else. Don't you see, Elim? Nobody else matters. Why care about what other people think? Why keep it a secret? To protect me? But Elim, I trust 'you' to protect me. If I let myself think it, I know you would commit murder for me. And not just murder. Horrifying, screaming, drawn out, torturous murder. And while that should make me cringe, it somehow only makes me feel safer than I've ever felt before.

 

They don't know,

They Can't see,

Who we are,

Fear is the enemy,

Hold on tight,

Hold on to me,

'Cause tonight,

 

I will make love to you, Julian. Make your lovely, smooth skin glow under my hands and lips. Make your face flush and your chest heave. Make you sigh out my name in the dark. There can be no greater happiness. It's a rush. A drug that I've become more addicted to that I ever was to the implant. And just when I think the rush is over, I will feel your burning hands on my cool face. Feel you stroking my ridges and hair. You make it so easy to just close my eyes and be carried away.

 

It's all about us,

It's all about, all about us

There's a thing that they can't touch

'Cause you know (ah-ah)

 

It's all about us, all about us

It's all about, all about us

All about us

There's a thing that they can't touch

'Cause you know (ah-ah)

 

They can't touch us. None of them. The Dominion, Tain, The Federation, The Obsidian Order. They can't touch what we have. They will see how happy we are, and they will try to destroy it in their envy. But they will never succeed. Even apart we are more whole and together than they will ever know. They can never touch us. Never.

 

It's all about us, all about us

It's all about, all about us

All about us

We'll Run away if we must

'Cause you know (ah-ah)

 

It's all about us (it's all about us)

It's all about love (it's all about us)

In you I can trust (it's all about us)

 

It's all about us (it's all about us)

  
  
End.


End file.
